


Day To Day, SOUL as Bright as Your Room

by AlinaRuby2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed Sans (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm not good at tags, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pastel Sanrio Reader, alphys got over her stutter, undyne breaks things, very aesthetically pleasing, weebaholic reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaRuby2/pseuds/AlinaRuby2
Summary: I felt like writing about my dream life, as I am a very pastel grunge person. I ended up going with a Sanrio aesthetic and making it UNDERTALE fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it, the chapters will be significantly longer than other works of mine. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Day To Day, SOUL as Bright as Your Room

The wind was still howling when you got home, you trembled into Your apartment. The temperature drops every minute. you rushed to Your office, grabbing the cup of tea that you had with me. you plop yourself on Your pastel pink chair. You looked in awe at the beautiful, pastel pink room. The plush pink bed, filled with fluffy pastel pink pillows, the walls painted white with pink accents. A pink pastel armchair and bookshelf are in the other corner, your so-called, “reading nook.” Finally, the star of the room, a massive, white table with a pastel pink chair. A gaming PC at the bottom, along with Copic markers and Prismacolor pencils under Your large, winged table. On the top, double monitors on top of a monitor stand with drawers, holding Your drawing tablet, 3DS, Nintendo Switch, and Your remote for Your lights. A pink pastel keyboard with white keycaps. Your LED strip lights usually pink or white, or a mix of the two. 

You smiled around, going to Your computer. You booted It on, the screen bright and colorful. You clicked on the local news network, excited about anything Interesting. 

“Hm... Oh! ‘Monsters Come Out of Mt. Ebott’! Maybe I can make a gaming friend!” 

You have always been interested in monsters. Your parents were always religious, and they believed in monsters. you were taught, and you were really interested in It. Although you are not religious, you always continue to try and believe in monsters. 

You wonder If you should see Your mom. Dad’s out of the question. You are not visiting the person who was the reason for moving out at 17. He was an asshole for Your whole life, even doing some questionable things. Your mom, however, was the best. She even baked cookies for me. Sadly, you have not seen her in a year, but you will visit her now that the monsters might be here. 

You get Your head out of the clouds and you look back at Your computer. Your job had always been easy, you were an Ice cream scooper, but the tangible way you make money Is selling art and jewelry, and you stream every weekend. It does make a good living, all those things combined. You also went to school and graduated with a B. Not the best, but you graduated. You are looking at some colleges to go to, as you want to be a computer programmer, minors might as well be art, you need to do some more. 

Tomorrow the monsters are going to talk on TV. you flopped on Your bed, thinking, trying to evade any thought from Your dad. you wished Your stupid brain would not bring him up. Ugh... the thought of him makes me want to shed a tear. He was always telling me how you should act, how you should not bring the family down. He does not approve of Your lifestyle, telling me you should be a doctor or something in the medical science Bizz. The worst part Is he kicked me out because you, “didn't follow his rules.” You do not want to be a doctor. You should be able to be who you want to be! 

you wiped Your eyes, knowing It’s no use to be sad about It, you are free to live Your own life now. You need to get ready to make dinner. First, PJ time! you take off Your shirt, laced with lavender lace with beads. Next, Your bra. you take off the C cup bra, slowly letting Your breasts loose. Next, the skirt! you took off the pastel pink pleated skirt, slowly slipping off Your legs. Last, but not least, panties. you slipped them off, taking a little breather for Your body. 

You go to Your dresser, taking some My Melody PJ’s. You slip them on and strut on over to the kitchen. You have got some salad and some chicken. you made Your chicken salad, added a bit more spice, and went over to Your living room, grabbing the bowl to watch some anime before bed. you sink down into the plush couch, turning on the TV to continue the anime you were currently watching, some show called, “JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.” you are loving It so far! You finished the first episode of Battle Tendency and got up to get some juice, and suddenly, you heard a siren. Could It be that they came faster than you expected? 

“Everyone. It Is Your pleasure to announce, the first wave of monsters will be in Minnesota! You ask us to be as kind as we can to these new creatures. Thank you, the mayor.” 

You gasped. You thought you would have to take a plane to LA! You guess you won’t have to! Suddenly, more words went out, 

“They will be coming in a week. They will go into the apartments at 56th street.” 

Could this moment be any better? You live in those apartments! you might have a chance!” 

Your apartment Is on one floor, and it is small. Two-bathroom, one-bedroom house with an office. you use the bedroom as well, your bedroom! However, the office has a twin-size bed with white and blue sheets with blue pillows. You guess It could also count as a guest bedroom, but you use It mostly as an office. you finished the dish, put it in the sink, and walked to Your bedroom. Your bedroom Is the smallest room in the house beside the bathroom, and It consists of a twin plush bed on the left side of the room, with a bedside table with manga on It. Your white dresser with portraits of anime characters on It, and Your Sanrio clothes and oversized sweaters with matching leggings. A built-In desk emerged from the right side of Your room, where you drafted some stories with Your laptop. That Is all that’s In Your room, and you primarily use Your office, which Is why you chose the smaller room for Your bedroom. 

You fell on the bed, on soft P. J’s as you crawled into the sheets. While you turned down the lights to medium orange, then grabbed Your ‘The Promised Neverland’ manga, and read. Stopping at chapter 18, you put the book down, turned off Your lights, and went into a silky soft slumber. 

You jolted out of bed, your alarm blaring, ‘Zettai Zetsumei’ to get you in a good mood. You grab your phone, and the time is 7:00 on a Saturday. It’s time to stream! You get on your pastel blue sweater, matching your pastel pink computer glasses. Putting on a pink skirt with white leggings, you go to the bathroom to brush your hair, brush your teeth, and put on your makeup. Strutting out of the room, I realize that I don’t have time to eat breakfast, so I go into my office. 

Powering on my computer, slipping on my Neko headphones, pulling the keyboard out from the stand. Pulling into Twitch, choosing a game, (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony). You finish the stream a few hours later, feeling like crying after you finish the 3rd chapter.


End file.
